Expectations Vs Reality
by mischeifxxmanaged
Summary: Hermione wants Charlie's family to know just how friendly they really are.


"Charles Fabian Weasley," Hermione shrieked as she slammed the thick book that she had picked up to distract herself from the argument they were having back onto the table. "I cannot believe that you suggest I just forget about everything that's happened these past few months!"

"You don't understand, Hermione. He's what's right for you; it's what everyone expects to happen. Nobody expects you to end up with some creepy old man who hangs out with dragons in his spare time," Charlie reasoned. He sat down next to her at the table and looked at her.

It had been a year since the war had ended, and five months since Hermione Jean Granger had found herself in the arms of none other than Charlie Weasley, the older brother of her best friend, Ron. They had thus far kept their relationship a secret from everyone else, yet when Hermione suggested that they tell the Weasleys and Harry about their budding relationship, Charlie had gone on a rampage. They both knew that everyone thought Hermione would end up with Ron, being that they shared a kiss at the final battle. What nobody knew, however, is that both Hermione and Ron had realized the kiss was a mistake, as Ron had feelings for a certain blonde Ravenclaw that insisted on looking for random creatures nobody had ever heard of.

Charlie was still insecure, even knowing that Ron had recently started a relationship with none other than Luna Lovegood. Apparently, only Harry, Ginny, and Hermione could see that Ron was loony over the poor girl.

He stared into her honey brown eyes, wondering how he could cause her that much pain by simply stating the truth. She belonged to his brother, his younger brother at that. She shouldn't be here confessing her love to him of all people.

"I don't care what's expected of me, and I am absolutely certain that I have absolutely no feelings for your brother. It's always been you, Charlie," Hermione pleaded. "I completely understand if you do not return my affections, but it's horrid of you to suggest that I go along with whatever every other damned person in my life expects me to do because you're too afraid to admit that you just might feel the same way about me."

"Just hear me out," Charlie began.

"I won't listen if you're just going to try and convince me to be with Ronald," she snapped at him.

He winced, and dropped his eyes to the table. He had no idea how to go about this without losing her forever. She deserved better than him. He had nothing to give her. He was no war hero. All he had was his dragons and a little tent on a hillside that he had been comfortably living in for years. Then he looked up, and his heart stopped. A single tear dropped from those eyes he had come to know so well. He knew right then, that he didn't deserve someone so perfect, and he couldn't believe his stupidity for trying to change her mind about being with him. He knew he'd never really be happy without her, but he also knew what everyone else was pushing on her.

"Well then," she attempted to rise from the table, but failed as he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. Confused, she looked at him, only to be showered in kisses all over her face. She giggled and leaned into him.

Charlie stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"You deserve so much more than what I have to offer," he stated.

"All I want is to call you mine, forever," she sighed.

"Then you'll have it. I'm truly sorry, Mione. I just want you to be happy."

"Well think about that the next time you try to push me into your brother's arms. Do you honestly think I'd be happy with him romantically? He is completely in love with Luna, and is thinking about getting a ring on her finger sooner than your mother would like, which you would know about if you just listened to me. I love him like a brother, nothing more. You, however, I don't think I could survive without," she sighed, taking his hand.

"Now, that I can live with," Charlie grinned. "Now, let's head over to Mum's so I can properly introduce you as my girlfriend."

"That's better," Hermione beamed. "I love you."

"And I you," Charlie grinned as he captured her lips in a crushing kiss.


End file.
